1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to working condition settings and control of peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ordinarily, a control program referred to as a driver is utilized to drive a printing device or other computer peripheral. In a driver, working condition settings for driving a peripheral are received, and the peripheral is driven in accordance with these settings. Typically, a UI (User Interface) is displayed on a display or the like, and working condition settings are made by the user through this UI.
With a UI of the kind described above, if complex settings are being made, a complicated setting operation will be required of the user, making the UI difficult to understand, particularly for a novice user. In situations such as one where several printing devices are connected to a computer, with multi-copy printing being distributed among these, making a series of settings in order to control multiple peripherals results in a UI that is exceedingly difficult to understand. However, with conventional UIs, it was not possible to make settings for multiple peripherals, by means of a single UI setting.